W drodze
by 0-Jubiliana-0
Summary: Krótka komedia. Serbia i Rumunia w jednym samochodzie, co mówi już samo przez się. Czyli jak dojechać we właściwe miejsce i nie pozabijać się po drodze. Przy okazji rozmowa o kobietach. No dobrze. Monolog o jednej kobiecie, ale czy ten szczegół ma znaczenie?


**Uwagi: **OC, próba zabawy krótką, lżejszą, mniej opisową formą, coś na pograniczu obyczaju z komedią, przekleństwa, bo Serbowi pasują [+15? Ale gorszych słów w obecnych czasach dzieciaki używają.]

**Postacie: **

Rumunia – Sorin Istratescu

Serbia – Goran Kovač [wzorowany na grze nim Wiśni, czyli pewnie całkiem go spaczyłam]

Chorwacja – Anica Bozhanov [wspomniana, więc ją tu umieszczam]

**W drodze**

_Czyli bałkańskich rozmówek część pierwsza. _

Goran spojrzał na wyświetlacz komórki. Ponownie. Przez ostatnie pięć minut zrobił to dokładnie osiem razy, a liczba nieodebranych połączeń rosła. Irytujący dźwięk dzwonka, Serb nie wiedział, ile miał promili we krwi, gdy go ustawił, rozbrzmiał na nowo. Tym razem jednak przemógł się i nacisnął przycisk oznaczony na zielono.

- Spierdalaj – przywitał się uprzejmie.

Coś jęknęło po drugiej stronie słuchawki. Goran odczuł z tego powodu niemałą satysfakcję.

- Słuchaj, potrzebuję pomocy – odpowiedział zniecierpliwiony, niestety dobrze znany mu głos.

Rumunia. Rumun. Sorin. Krwiopijca. Pijawka. Jak zwał, tak zwał. Grunt, że nie był to nikt, kogo Serbia na oczy chętnie by ujrzał. Nie, żeby mało było takich osób, ale mimo wszystko jasnowłose państwo bałkańskie zajmowało to honorowe miejsce gdzieś na początku listy.

- A co ja? Poradnia psyichologiczna?

- Bardzo zabawne. Zamknij się. Samochód mi się zepsuł.

- I dobrze.

- Mówię, zamknij się. U ciebie mi się zepsuł.

Serb przymknął powieki i potarł skronie. Wprawdzie z nieszczęścia znienawidzonego Rumuna się cieszył, ale fakt, że ten znajdował się na jego terenie jakoś go niepokoił. Nigdy nie wiadomo, co krwiopijcy strzeli do łba.

- I co mi do tego? – zapytał ostrożnie.

- Podwieź mnie.

- Jeszcze, kurwa, czego? Frytek?

- Krwią bym nie pogardził – głos po drugiej stronie był w odczuciu Gorana bardzo wredny.

- … Zapomnij, że pytałem – mruknął. – Zaraz będę. Gdzie jesteś?

Sorin zaczął tłumaczyć coś pokrętnie. Trudno było w jego wypadku mówić o orientacji w terenie, jednak po dziesięciu minutach trajkotania, Kovač zdołał mniej-więcej określić jego położenie. Na całe szczęście samochód zepsuł mu się niedaleko granicy. Wprawdzie nie było to wielkie pocieszenie, ale przynajmniej nie trzeba było długo wytrzymywać jego towarzystwa. Nie mógł więc narzekać. Za bardzo.

Zdezelowany, czerwony samochód, pamiętający jeszcze cudowne czasy komunizmu, zatrzymał się na poboczu. Wycieraczki pracowały intensywnie, odganiając krople deszczu z przedniej szyby. Padało. Na poboczu stało też inne auto, w stanie nie lepszym jak to należące do Kovača. Uderzył w klakson, a ten ryknął ogłuszająco w ramach protestu. W samochodzie przed nim coś się poruszyło. Po chwili drzwi otworzyły się i wychyliła się zza nich jasna czupryna. Sorin w nieludzkim wręcz tempie, co tylko potwierdzało podejrzenia Gorana co do jego osoby, znalazł się przy drzwiach jego samochodu. W następnej sekundzie już był na siedzeniu obok, szukając pasów. Pasów, które Serb, o ile dobrze pamiętał, zapomniał przymocować z powrotem po ostatniej naprawie.

- Dobra, możemy jechać – powiedział Istratescu, gdy już dotarło do niego, że poszukiwania nie przynoszą należytych efektów.

Serb nie zareagował. W odpowiedzi otrzymał szeroki uśmiech i parę zaostrzonych kłów gratis. Zmotywowany ruszył, przeklinając siebie w myślach za to, że nie zaopatrzył się w czosnek. Wprawdzie jego skuteczność była wątpliwa, ale zawsze było to lepsze zabezpieczenie niż żadne. No i czuł się z nim pewniej. Na razie jednak Rumun nie robił nic więcej i Goran mógł skupić się na drodze. Ta wprawdzie nie była szczególnie pasjonująca, ale prezentowała się znacznie lepiej i bardziej okazale niż jego współtowarzysz podróży. Poza tym z całą pewnością nie gryzła, a tego samego o siedzącej obok niego osobie nie mógł powiedzieć. Jechali tak w ciszy, zapewne żaden z nich nie wiedział nawet ile czasu minęło. Kovač zaczął się nawet zastanawiać, jak długo wytrzyma tak Sorin. Na odpowiedź niestety nie musiał czekać.

- Goran.

- Co?

- Goran…

- Co?!

- Goran!

- Co kurwa?! – Serb nie wytrzymał w końcu.

Wzrok oderwany od monotonnej, kiedyś zapewne asfaltowej drogi, powędrował ku znienawidzonej twarzy. Czerwone ślepia nieprzyjemnie drążyły go na wylot, co tylko potęgowało irytację.

- Piłeś – usłyszał zarzut.

- Nie! – zaprzeczył od razu.

- Przecież widzę. Piłeś!

- Niby jak widzisz? – żachnął się.

- Goran jedziesz cholernym _zygzakiem_!

Serb zerknął na drogę.

- No, może – przyznał niechętnie. – A tobie co to przeszkadza? Ostatnio jak sprawdzałem, wampiry nie ginęły w wypadkach drogowych, ani naszych dróg osikowymi kołkami nie brukowali.

Wzrok Sorina był wielce wymowny, ale Goran go zignorował. Dobrze tak, krwiopijcy jednemu.

- Ja wiem… - Zaczął powoli. – Złego licho nie bierze, ale… Wyobraź sobie. Po wypadku umieszczą nas w jednej sali. Obok siebie. A ja… Widzisz Goran. A ja w wypadku stracę dużo krwi i będę to musiał nadrobić.

Serb zwolnił i zjechał na właściwy pas. Zaczął się zastanawiać, czy gdzieś na tylnim siedzeniu nie wala się jakiś krzyżyk. Na osikowy kołek nawet nie liczył. Rumunia odetchnął z ulgą, dziękując w duchu za dziwne uprzedzenia, które Serbia miał względem niego.

Znowu zapadła cisza i trwała dość długo. Kovač postanowił skupić się na drodze, a raczej na omijaniu dziur, które się w niej znajdowały, upodabniając ją do serów czasami sprowadzanych ze Szwajcarii. Istratescu zaś udawał, że ogląda coś wielce interesującego za oknem. Fakt, że za oknem było ciemno i nie dało się niczego dostrzec, jakoś mu nie przeszkadzał. Goran z kolei nie widział potrzeby, by zwracać mu uwagę na ten drobny szczegół.

- Więc… Jak tam z Anicą?

Serb zahamował gwałtownie. Rumun o mało co nie wypadł przez przednią szybę.

- A jak niby ma być? – warknął, gdy Sorin odkleił się już od szkła. – Dobrze jest.

- Widzę – padła zdawkowa odpowiedź ze strony rozcierającego sobie twarz pasażera.

- Ja tej baby nie rozumiem, ale _jest dobrze_ – ostatnie dwa słowa Goran wycedził zza zaciśniętych zębów. – Ostatnio tylko jakiś raban znowu o coś robiła – jęknął. – I to Kosowo. _Kosowo kurwa_! Nóż w plecy mi wbiła!

Sorin rozważył poklepanie Gorana po plecach. Groźba utraty przy tym ręki była jednak aż nazbyt realna.

- Nienawidzę jej!

Rumunia milczał. Goran miał w zwyczaju nienawidzić wszystkie swoje sąsiadki (i sąsiadów), z wzajemnością, co nie przeszkadzało im mieć dzieci. Nie próbował tego zrozumieć, a gdy ktoś spoza Bałkan pytał go o tą kwestię, rozkładał tylko ręce i odpowiadał – „Słowianie", ucinając tym samym wszelkie dyskusje.

Nad definicją _dobrze_ Gorana tak

że postanowił się długo nie zastanawiać, aczkolwiek był już w stanie wyobrazić sobie, jakie wyjaśnienie może mieć to słowo w serbskim słowniku. Zadrżał mimowolnie.

- Za co tym razem? – spytał po prostu.

- Co, za co? – wzrok Serba wbił się w niego nieprzyjemnie.

Jakiś głosik w tyle głowy Rumunii zaczął się zastanawiać, czy fakt, że kierowca nie patrzy na drogę, powinien uznać za niepokojący.

- A za co mogę? Za całokształt, za wszystko. Tylko biust ma ładny – odpowiedział tonem znawcy. Sorin nie zamierzał polemizować.

- Ona mnie nienawidzi, a ja jej. Nawet zupy nigdy nie potrafiła dobrze zrobić, gdy mieszkaliśmy razem. Pewnie robiła to specjalnie – prychnął, wymijając dość agresywnie niewielki samochodzik, który wyrósł jak z pod ziemi przed nimi. Blondyn odruchowo złapał się tego, co miał pod ręką. – Nigdy nie potrafiłem się z nią dogadać, zawsze musi się o coś żreć. Głupia.

Goran kontynuował, całkowicie oddając się swoim słowom. Przestał chyba nawet zauważać swojego współpasażera, skupiając się na drodze. Przy okazji przyspieszył nieznacznie. Coś wewnątrz maski zaskrzypiało w ramach protestu, mężczyzna zignorował jednak zdanie samochodu. Licznik prędkości wzrastał powoli.

- Nie wiem, o co w ogóle nam ostatnio poszło – mówił dalej, chyba zdołał już nawet zapomnieć, w czyim towarzystwie się znajduje. Jedyne, co mogło mu o Sorinie przypomnieć, to jęknięcia blondyna, gdy od czasu do czasu najechali na jakąś dziurę. – Znowu się wydarła, nic nowego, wiem, ale mimo wszystko… Mogłaby dać sobie spokój.

Przerwał i o dziwo zwolnił. Deszcz za oknem nasilił się, gdzieś w oddali zamigotały światła jakiegoś miasta. Statyczny obraz, praktycznie niewidoczny w nocnym mroku, wydawał się pochłaniać Rumunię w całości. Serbia nie zwracał na niego większej uwagi, wziął głębszy oddech, jakby oczekując na odpowiedź, coś w rodzaju zaczepki, dzięki której można wyładować emocje, ta jednak nie nadchodziła. Nie lubił gadać, nie tak. Milczenie niestety też zaczynało go irytować.

- To nie tak – podjął ponownie wątek po dłuższej chwili, nadal nie odrywając wzroku od jezdni. – Że ja chcę się z nią kłócić. To jakoś samo tak wychodzi. Chciałbym móc z nią normalnie porozmawiać od czasu do czasu. Bo ja naprawdę za nią-.

Goran zahamował nagle i gwałtownie, przerywając tym samym w pół zdania. Sorin rzucił mu pytające spojrzenie.

- To tu.

- Co? – Spytał blondyn, nie rozumiejąc za bardzo, o co teraz może chodzić jego rozmówcy.

- Jesteśmy na miejscu.

Istratescu wyjrzał przez okno, po czym zmarszczył brwi.

- Przecież to nie jest Bukareszt – zauważył.

Nie wyglądało to nawet na jego obrzeża.

- Nie – przyznał Serb. – To granica – poprawił go uprzejmie.

Po raz pierwszy tej nocy na jego ustach pojawił się uśmiech. Nadal padało, ale dla niego nie stanowiło to akurat problemu.

Od granicy Serbsko-Rumuńskiej do Bukaresztu było w linii prostej nieco ponad 300 kilometrów.

Dobrze tak, krwiopijcy jednemu!


End file.
